Perfecto para ti…
by SoDamnBeautiful1
Summary: -chicos el es…-Kurt no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido. -soy Ray Berry-dijo el morocho con una sonrisa de galán de telenovelas. AU/OoC... advertencia cambio de sexo en algunos personajes... la pareja princital es FaBerry... habra Pezberry Britchel puckberry hummel/berry leve ... un poco de todo.(editado)
1. Chapter 1

**Perfecto para usted ... **

**Capitulo 1: el chico nuevo.**

Era un día normal en la secundaria Willian Mckinley, hace no mas de dos semanas iniciaron las clases. Un chico llamado Kurt Hummel, de cabello castaño, ojos azul grisáceo/verdoso y de piel pálida, caminaba nervioso a su casillero esperando no toparse con sus abusadores habituales. Cuando doblo en una esquina, algo bloqueo su paso y lo tiro a suelo con todo y libros, sin mirar quien lo tiro levanto sus cosas, cuando estuvo por agarrar su libro, otra mano lo hizo con rapidez.

-¿te ayudo?-pregunto una voz masculina suave que le llamo la atención.

Kurt levanto la vista y se sorprendió a ver a un muchacho de cabello marrón oscuro, de ojos cafés y de piel bronceada; su sonrisa era hermosa, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no podía describir. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa manga corta azul y unas zapatillas converse de color azul marino.

-gracias-dijo Kurt nervioso ante la presencia del joven desconocido-me llamo Kurt Hummel-agrego nervioso extendiéndole una de sus manos libres al chico, el cual le regalo una sonrisa de lado.

-un placer, Kurt, me llamo Ray Berry-contesto el chico tomándole la mano del joven Kurt, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿eres nuevo?-pregunto aun nervioso, soltándole la mano.

-si… este es mi primer día-respondió este feliz mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón. En ese momento el timbre sonó-bueno Kurt, un gusto conocerte, tengo clase de literatura…-dijo antes de avanzar sin esperar. Kurt lo vio alejarse con su paso tranquilo.

-Ey, Ray, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?-pregunto el castaño en voz alta, llamando su atención, el chico nuevo lo miro le sonrío y luego asintió para seguir su camino.

...

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Kurt estaba ansioso mirando la entrada de la cafetería, su novio Blaine no entendía bien el porque miraba a la puerta tanto.

-Kurt, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué miras tanto la puerta?-pregunto preocupado poniéndole una mano en el hombro para llamarle la atención.

-Para nada, el amor-DIJO tratando de ocultar. Mirando do Una sonrisa novio regalándole.

En ese momento entra Ray junto a un par de porristas, ambas venían muy pegadas del joven el cual no parecía incomodo, es mas se veía feliz por la atención recibida de ambas porristas. Cuando Kurt lo pudo ver, se levanto para llamar la atención de Ray; cuando este lo vio se separo de las chicas. Les prometió que después de clases se verían. Kurt al verlo con las chicas, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, sus ojos volvieron a los de su novio.

Cuando Ray se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Kurt, se sentó a su lado regalándole un sonrisa y a todos en la mesa.

-chicos el es…-Kurt no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido.

-soy Ray Berry-dijo el morocho con una sonrisa de galán de telenovelas.

Estába en la mesa Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, Finn, y Norah. Todos se presentaron amables y sorprendidos ante el chico nuevo, el Demasiado era CASI lindo parecia gay. Todos empezaron a animadamente Hablar, Blaine comento Que le estába en el club Glee y Que se Deberian UNIR. Ray no lo Penso dos Veces y acepto.

...

Por otro lado una chica de cabellos rosados y cortos, con un piercing en la nariz y un tatuaje de Ryan Seacrets en la parte baja de su espalda; que vestía de una manera punk. Estaba acompañada de sus amigas "The Skanks", fumando unos cigarrillos bajo las gradas.

-Saben me entere a hay un chico nuevo en el colegio-comento Mack mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¿Y?-Pregunte Shelia desinteresado.

-dicen que es muy lindo-dijo sonriendo de manera rara.

-¿dicen o lo viste?-pregunto Ronnie.

-lo vi.-dijo mirando a sus amigas-nos enrollamos en el baño de las porristas-comento como si nada. Quinn quien se mantenía callada, solo la miro sin ninguna expresión.

-¿y es bueno?-pregunto Shelia queriendo saber detalles.

-la tiene bastante grande-dijo sonriendo de manera pervertida.

-¿y como se llama?-pregunto Ronnie mas interesada.

-solo se que se llama Ray-dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Ray-Pregunta? Shelia Quinn mirando sorprendido.

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto la chica.

-ese idiota vive a lado mío-dijo de manera enojada y con rabia-se cree el mejor-comento refunfuñando.

Sus amigas se miraron entre si y luego a Quinn. Pero no hicieron ni dijeron nada.

...

Después de clases, en el auditorio. Ray esta sobre el escenario, los chicos del club estaban sentados esperando a que llegue el profesor Schuester. El morocho mientras pensaba que iba a cantar mientras que minutos mas tarde apareció el profesor.

-buenos días, chicos-dijo saludando a todos. Sus alumnos lo saludaron felices-veo que alguien quiere entrar a nuestro club-dijo feliz el profesor.

-así es señor-dijo de manera seria.

-y que nos cantaras?-pregunto el hombre sentándose en el escritorio.

-se llama "canta" de Abel pintos un artista argentino-dijo mientras se acercaba al micrófono-dale-grito a los chicos de la banda.

_Canta toda la vida,__  
__no habrá más penas__  
__para llorar.__Sueña, todas las noches__  
__sin un reproche__  
__vas a volar.__Robo en tu mirada un instante de paz,__  
__tengo mis valijas listas para viajar.__Canta toda la vida,__  
__no habrá más penas__  
__para llorar.__Robo en tu mirada un instante de paz,__  
__tengo mis valijas listas para viajar,__  
__voy tan cerca del sol__  
__cuando puedo tu voz escuchar.__Canta toda la vida,__  
__no habrá más penas__  
__para llorar.__robo en tu mirada un instante de paz,__  
__tengo mis valijas listas para viajar,__  
__voy tan cerca del sol cuando escucho tu voz...__robo en tu mirada un instante de paz,__  
__tengo mis valijas listas para viajar,__  
__voy tan cerca del sol__  
__cuando puedo tu voz escuchar.__voy tan cerca del sol__  
__cuando puedo tu voz escuchar.__voy tan cerca del sol__  
__cuando puedo tu voz escuchar._

Cuando termino todas las chicas, Wade y Kurt aplaudían entusiasmados. Mientras los chicos se sentían celosos por la atención que Ray les robaba.

-creo que, Ray, estas dentro-dijo el profesor mientras que las chicas se le acercaban a felicitarlo.

-gracias, profesor-dijo mientras abrazaba a Kurt, por la cintura.

...

**Chicos esta en mi nueva historia… espero les haya gustado… en este mundo Rachel es hombre (ray) y noah es mujer (norah)… dejen cometarios por favor…**


	2. La familia Berry y cena en los Fabray

**Capitulo2: la familia Berry y cena en los Fabray**

**Pov Ray**

Había terminado el club Glee y Kurt, una chica llamada, Mercedes y yo, estábamos saliendo del colegio y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Kurt no me para de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba de que halla entrado al Club Glee y lo d que conmigo íbamos a ganar las nacionales.

En estos momentos estoy en shock. Veo a la chica más hermosa que mis ojos hallan podido ver. Su cabello era corto y rosado, así es rosado obviamente se habrá teñido, vestía unas ropas oscuras y tenia un piercing en la nariz.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, me quede idiotizado por la belleza de su mirada, sus ojos eran verdes con destellos dorados. Sin darme cuenta avanza a ella, escuchaba voz diciendo mi nombre, pero no les podía prestar atención, ni hacerles caso. Yo solo me dejaba llevar, era un impulso que no podía controlar.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba delante de ella, su mirada fría me quitaba el aliento. Sonreí lo mejor que puede. Era una manojo de nervios, poco común en mi.

-hola soy Ray Berry, no tengo el placer de conocerte-dije tratando de que no se note mis nervios.

-lárgate-dijo fría como su mirar. Eso dolió, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, esta decidido. Yo sabía que ella era la chica para mí.

-¿Qué dices si te invito a salir?-pregunte insistente.

-no, gracias-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-vamos, preciosa, yo no muerdo-dije coqueto. Ella me miro con irritación y se fue sin decirme nada.

Segundo mas tarde Mercedes y Kurt aparecieron detrás miro.

-tuviste suerte-dijo Mercedes riendo. Yo la mire confundido

-ella te hubiera golpeado-dijo Kurt serio cruzando los brazos.

-¿eso porque?-pregunte mirando alternativamente a ambos.

-ella es Quinn Fabray-dijo Kurt como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-lindo nombre… ¿Y?-pregunte mas confundido.

-ósea ella es la chica mala del colegio-dijo Mercedes aclarándome la duda-no deberías acercarte a ella-advirtió sonriéndome. Mientras se alejaba de mi junto con Kurt.

Ya era tarde, es chica llamada Quinn me llamo la atención. Esa manera ruda de ser, la manera indiferente de tratarme. Nunca nadie me hacia tratado así.

Esa chica ser mía.

**Fin pov Ray**

**Pov Quinn**

Después de que Ray se halla acercado a mí me sentía irritada. Pues la verdad ese chico es un mujeriego. No se porque no le rompí la cara penas se me acerco. Creo que no tenía ganas.

Me dirigía a mi casa en mi audi r8, le subo el volumen del estero al maximo y acelero. Mientras avanzaba por las calles a gran velocidad, cantaba…

_Perfect by nature__  
__Icons of self indulgence__  
__Just what we all need__  
__More lies about a world that___

_Never was and never will be__  
__Have you no shame don't you see me__  
__You know you've got everybody fooled_

En ese momento recordaba como la gente la admiraba por la su apellido, ella era Quinn Fabray, la niña bonita, perfecta de papi y mami.

___Look here she comes now__  
__Bow down and stare in wonder__  
__Oh how we love you__  
__No flaws when you're pretending__  
__But now I know she___

_Never was and never will be__  
__You don't know how you've betrayed me__  
__And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

También recordaba cuando descubrió que, mis supuestas "amigas" hablaban a sus espaldas. La ira y la frustración hizo que se me humedecieran los ojos.

___Without the mask where will you hide__  
__Can't find yourself lost in your lie___

_I know the truth now__  
__I know who you are__  
__And I don't love you anymore___

_It never was and never will be__  
__You're not real and you can't save me__  
__Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Ya cuando termino la canción se estación en estacionamiento vacío, me seco las lagrimas y baje del auto. Trate de controlar mi respiración. Camine hasta su capot y me recostó en ella. Saque un cigarrillo y lo empecé a fumar lentamente.

**Fin pov Quinn**

…

**Pov autora**

Ya en la noche. Cuando Quinn llegaba a su casa pudo ver que su padre estaba en casa. Era obvio era hora de la cena.

-mama, ya llegue-dijo al entrar.

-por aquí Quinnie en la cocina-grito su madre. Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió donde su madre estaba-mira quien nos vista, hija-dijo cuando entro a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunto Quinn entre enojada y sorprendida, al ver la persona que acompañaba a su madre.

-hola, ¿me extrañaste?-pregunto coqueto Ray.

-mama, ¿que hace este aquí?-pregunto a su madre,

-Quinn es nuestro vecino, tu padre invito a el y sus madres a comer-explico Judy, la madre de Quinn, con calma.

-¿madres?-pregunto mas calmada y sorprendida.

-si, tengo dos madres…-dijo Ray serio-¿algún problema con eso?-pregunto serio y con el seño fruncido.

-no, ninguno… solo me sorprendí-dijo Quinn tratando de explicarse.

Mientras ambos jóvenes conversaban, una mujer de cabello y ojos negros con piel blanca entraba a la cocina y miraba la interacción entre ambos, miro a Judy y esta le sonrío como entendiendo que algo pasaba entre Quinn y Ray.

-Ray…-dijo la mujer con voz dura-deja de pelear con la joven-Ray miro a la mujer.

-mama-dijo quejándose.

-no te quejes, no estamos en casa-dijo duramente mirando con la cabeza en lato a su hijo-me presento…-dijo mirando a Quinn-Andrea Berry… un placer-dijo extendiendo una mano a Quinn.

-un gusto, señora, Quinn Fabray-contesto Quinn.

-mami, mami, mira lo que el señor Russel me dio-dijo un nene de no mas de 7 años entrando a la cocina con un balón de fútbol. Tenía cabellos rubios y largos para su edad, sus ojos eran negros como su madre-eres bonita-dijo mirando a Quinn. Lo cual Quinn se sonrojo-me llamo Andrés, como mi abuelo, que esta en el cielo observándome… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Andrés que te dije de presumir?-pregunto una voz dulce detrás de el pequeño. Venia una mujer rubia de ojos cafés tenia un cuerpo atlético.-hola soy Lean, la madre de Ray… tu debes ser Quinn-dijo con una sonrisa.

…

**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de Perfecto para ti… espero que les alla gustado... comenten por favor :) por cierto mi Facebook y twitter estan en mi Bio. Por si me quieren contactar… gracias a todos los que comentaron anteriormente la proxima respondo comentarios… **


End file.
